Devon Malfoy
by Dragon's Mudblood
Summary: [ThreeShot] Hermione lies to Draco about their unborn child because of the threat of Alexandra, her stepmother. Draco breaks off all realations with her. After the child is born, Alexandra interferes again...
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer for story: I own nothing except for cute little Devon and Alexandra the stereotypically evil stepmother.**

**-!-!-!-**

**Part 1**

Hermione apparated into Malfoy Manor and was immediately pulled into the warm embrace of her fiancé. She savoured the feeling of his warm body against hers because she knew it would be the last time. But she really didn't have a choice. She had to end this so she pulled back. "We need to talk."

"First tell me where you have been for the past week. The least you could have done was owl me. You had me worried."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think we can see each other any more."

"What?"

"Just hear me out first, okay? I need to concentrate on my career and being in a relationship is distracting. I need to end this."

Draco just stood there, a shocked look on his face. "But . . . we can't just split. You're pregnant!"

Hermione knew this topic would arise and she had prepared herself for it. "No, I'm not, Draco."

"Yes, you are. You told me a month ago!"

"There is no baby, Draco."

Silence ensued as the meaning of her words sunk into Draco. It hit him like a brick, except more painful. "You didn't. You wouldn't have," he said dangerously.

By now, Hermione didn't trust herself to speak. This lying was killing. She didn't want to end everything with Draco; she didn't want him to hate her again but she knew she had to be strong. If not for herself, then for her baby. She just nodded.

"I don't believe you." He pulled out his wand and waved it at her. Nothing happened.

He stepped back from her. A look of pure hate seeped onto his features. "I _hate_ you, Granger! How could you?" Hermione could feel her heart breaking. "You murdered my baby!" his voice was filled with hate too.

"It wasn't a baby yet, Draco! Just a bunch of cells! I am no murderer and you know it."

"You killed my baby." He strode forward, took her hand and pulled the ring he'd given her off her finger. "I don't ever want to see you again, Granger. I made the biggest mistake of my life by even having an acquaintance with you. I hate you! Now get out of my manor before I end up murdering you like you killed by child!"

Hermione apparated home and broke down, slipping onto the floor clutching her stomach, sobbing uncontrollably. Her baby, hers and Draco's baby, was still safe inside her. She knew Draco would doubt her word so she had performed a spell on herself that would not let anyone else know of her pregnancy. None of this had happened by her will. She loved Draco; had been dreaming about them getting married ever since he proposed and then when she had found out she was pregnant, about their family and living happily ever after.

But fate never went how you wanted it to go. There was always something that would get into the way of it. For her, it was her stepmother. Hermione's real mother had died in labour. Her father had gotten remarried when Hermione got her Hogwarts letter because he'd be lonely otherwise. In the beginning, Hermione's stepmother, Alexandra, had been great. She was great until Hermione finished Hogwarts but after the recent heart attack Hermione's father had, everything had changed. Suddenly, Alexandra had become cold and cruel towards Hermione. She had revealed herself as a dark witch, threatening Hermione to do many things.

Why? Because she simply hated Hermione. She would do anything to make heart miserable. At least, that's what Hermione concluded. And she had to follow her orders or suffer the consequences. Her father's 'heart attack' had been the punishment for something else.

In the case of Draco, she had threatened the life of her baby.

And now it was too late. The act had been done. There was no way that she would ever get Draco back now. Perhaps after the death of Alexandra but who knew when that was going to happen? For now, her only comfort would be the child growing within her. She summoned up enough courage to go to the kitchen to get something for her hungry self.

She was met with the sight of Alexandra smoking in the kitchen. She looked up and sneered when she saw Hermione. "So, get the job done?" she asked casually.

Hermione had had enough though. She had been through too much pain – emotional pain - because of the evil person in front of her. Alexandra was now going to get a piece of her mind. "I despise you!"

"It's not as though I love you," Alexandra scoffed.

"You made me lose my fiancé! You made me lie! Now my baby is going to grow up without a father!" Hermione yelled.

"You know . . . there is a way for it to not grow fatherless." She paused for effect. "Do what you said to that fiancé of yours."

Losing all control at the suggestion, Hermione marched forward and slapped the woman across her face. "Don't you dare ever think of something like that again! I sacrificed my love for this baby. You think I would just give it up now?" she shouted.

Alexandra brought a hand to her stinging cheek, looking outraged. She would have given Hermione the worst telling off or even hexed her but she had gone to her room and slammed the door.

Not a problem though. Alexandra always got her revenge.

**-!-!-!-**

Nine months passed extremely painfully for Hermione. Literally. She still hadn't gotten over Draco yet so that was a major cause of her emotional pain. Then a little later, her pregnancy pains began. Backaches, swollen ankles, lack of sleep from the baby's kicking . . . That was also something that hurt to think about. The first time when the baby had kicked, the first time it had shown a sign of life, Draco wasn't here. She had always imagined that he would be with her when this happened. She would have apparated anywhere for him to feel it too but that was impossible now.

Before she knew it, the time for her delivery had come. During it, she felt the worse pain of all: the pain of giving birth. It also didn't help any that no one was in the delivery room with her. She had thought that Draco would be with her but of course he wasn't after their 'break-up'. She hadn't been able to get in contact with her friends ever since the 'break-up' either. What would she tell them? And Alexandra would die before she helped out Hermione.

After 11 hours of labour, a baby boy was finally born. Hermione asked to see the baby after the medi witches had cleaned him up. The first time she held him, she felt tears of joy and sadness falling down her face. Joy because she was the mother of a beautiful baby boy. Sadness because the infant looked exactly like his father yet he would grow up without him.

Little did she know how opposite everything was going to be.

The medi witches soon took Devon Malfoy (Hermione had named him after the place where he was conceived), away so that Hermione could also get cleaned up. Letting go of her baby at the time was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

When she came back and had been told by a healer that she could leave, she went to the nursery to fetch Devon. A lady there told her that Devon had already been taken home by his grandmother. Alexandra.

She apparated home, eager to see her son again and to confront Alexandra about taking him but when she got there, the house was empty.

She panicked, but waited.

A half hour passed and still no sign from Alexandra who had Devon. If she could, she would have talked to her father but his condition was very delicate so the hospital was keeping him.

An hour passed and finally, the fire started to glow green. Alexandra emerged a few seconds later, empty handed.

"Where's Devon?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Don't worry about it."

"_Where is Devon_?" she asked again, louder though.

Alexandra turned to face her. "He's gone. You will never see him again. I gave him away."

Hermione stared in shock at the woman in front of her. "No," she whispered.

"Yes." Alexandra smiled evilly.

Thoughts entered and left Hermione's head. Where was her baby? Could Alexandra have killed him? Should she kill her? In the end, the only thing that she did was let the tears in her eyes escape. "You . . . you evil . . . you took everything in my life away from me. First my father, then my love and now my son?"

"Oh, quit the waterworks. I'm sure wherever the boy will be, he'll be happier." And with that, she strode out of the room, leaving Hermione in her despair.

Alexandra had succeeded in getting her revenge.

**-!-!-!-**

The owner of St. Mungo's Orphanage was very troubled. Not an hour ago, a woman had come to him with a newborn, asking him to take the boy. He had refused as it was against the rules to take in a child under a month. Usually, the child would stay at St. Mungo's during its first month so some other family could adopt it.

But this woman, she would not allow that. She wanted him to take the child under all circumstances. She'd even gone as far as to pay him quite a sum for it. However, along with the sum also came his promise of secrecy. The biggest shock of all was that she had left the name of the child: Devon Malfoy. Of course, the child's identity would also fall under the promise of secrecy, but he couldn't help but take advantage of the fact.

Why let the opportunity of riches pass?

He sent a message to Draco Malfoy by owl, stating that he had a newborn boy in the orphanage and that it was crucial that he come and see the child.

Hours later, Draco Malfoy finally apparated into the main office. "Mr. Strove, what was so urgent that you needed me to come?"

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. I have been awaiting your arrival."

"Yes?"

"If you would follow me." He led them to a room containing many infants. Leading over to a crib, he peered into it. "Do you recognize this child?"

Draco stared in shock at the child lying in the crib. It was the baby version of himself.

Mr. Strove spoke, "I was thinking that he might be a relative of yours. It's a boy by the name of Devon Malfoy. Perhaps you heard of a family pregnancy within the last nine months?"

Hermione. She had lied to him. Again. She had kept the existence of his son from him and then dumped him in an orphanage? His son was most definitely not an orphan!

"Yes . . . I'll be taking him."

"I am delighted to hear it. You have changed the future of someone. Congratulations."

"I trust you will keep this meeting private, Mr. Strove?"

"Of course, of course."

"I'll be off then. Thank you for informing me about Devon."

And he left with the child. Malfoy Manor would now be the home of Devon. Away from the place that he'd been dumped. Away from Hermione Granger. He was going to be living with his father now and no one was going to change that.

Funny how fate works, isn't it?

**-!-!-!-**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	2. Part 2

**-!-!-!-**

**Part 2**

Three years had passed since that fateful day. It was Devon's birthday today yet Hermione could do nothing about it. All she had left of her baby boy was his birth certificate, which the hospital had sent to her the next day, and a picture of the baby along with it. Besides that, all she had were her memories. For Hermione, the giving away of her baby boy had been the last straw.

She had moved out of the house, much to Alexandra's pleasure, and bought a flat of her own. Her only purpose of living from then on was to find Devon. The possibility that Alexandra had killed him had lingered in her mind but she paid it no heed. She had looked in every orphanage and every foster home whether they were muggle or magical but there was no positive result.

As of present, Hermione was a top-class interior designer. She designed the best houses of the wizarding world. Many manors and houses had been redone with her magic. The Weasley house was her biggest accomplishment though. She had turned the rundown house into a beautiful, comfortable house which was slightly larger. The whole idea for the renovation of the house was of the Weasley children. They sent their parents off to Romania to visit Charlie and by the time they got back, the house stood completely redone, awaiting their arrival.

Life had been extremely uneventful in all other aspects. She had never tried dating after Draco. She was too absorbed in her work to find time for such a trivial thing anyway. Frequent visits were made to her father who had been discharged from the hospital. Her friends often had get-togethers which she attended. They had never known about her pregnancy and she didn't plan on telling them now. As for Draco, she just said that it didn't work out between them and they split. Her friends, especially Ron, seemed very happy to hear it. Ron tried asking her out a few times but she always denied his offers. After a while, he stopped asking altogether.

"Hermione?" the voice of Susan Bones startled her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Susan?"

"We have a new assignment. A new manor was built in central Wizarding London. The owner just called to give us the job. He's owled asking when we can start because he wants it done as soon as possible."

"A manor … it will take a few weeks; a month at the most. Inform – whatever the owner's name is – of it. We'll be starting tomorrow. Can you please tell everyone else too, Susan?"

"Sure." Susan left her office.

Great, now she had something else to divert her mind from her son.

The next day, Hermione showed up at the address of the manor. After knocking until her knuckles were red, the door finally opened.

On the other side stood Draco Malfoy. His expression suddenly turned to one of pure hate when he saw her. "Granger," he spat.

Hermione was also in a state of shock. How could Susan have failed to mention who the owner of the manor was? They were never supposed to meet again. She would have preferred never seeing his face again rather than seeing the way he was looking at her now. It truly hurt and all her emotions from before surfaced. "Draco," she whispered.

Something flickered in his eyes. "It's Malfoy to you. What the hell are you doing here, Granger? Get the hell off my property!" he shouted.

She took a step back in fear. No, she would not cower. Determinedly, she took a step forward and began talking in a firm voice, "I have every right to be here, Malfoy. Was it not you who called my company for interior designing services? I'm the one who will be leading it."

He stood quietly for a moment. "I didn't know you were in that company."

"I'm not; I own it," Was her smug reply.

"My point was that if I had known sooner, I would never have made that contract with you. Now it's too late to change and I want this done quickly. However, that is all you will be doing. I want to see you and your team here at nine everyday and gone by six. Understand?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. The sooner this is done, the better. Come inside and I will show you the manor." He led her inside, a frown still set upon his face. He showed her the entire manor, from the first floor to the second. At the end of the second floor, laughing voices were heard. Out of curiosity, she went ahead to the source of the noise only to be stopped by Draco's voice, "come back here, Granger."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a small figure came running out of the room. "Daddy!" it squealed before charging at Draco and latching onto his legs. Draco sighed and picked up the small figure which turned out to be a small boy. He had the same pale skin as Draco, the same white-blond hair, and upon a closer look, Draco's grey eyes too.

For the second time that day, Hermione stood gaping. Clearly he was Draco's son but Hermione had to ask. "You have a son?"

Before Draco could reply, a motherly looking old woman came out of the room the child came from seconds ago. "Draco, I'm glad you've come up. Devon is being quite mischievous and absolutely refuses to have breakfast." She went forward and took the boy from Draco's arms. "Isn't that right, little one?" she asked him. The little boy only laughed.

Hermione stood watching the scene unfold in horror. This boy was named Devon. He looked around three years of age. He was an exact copy of his father. Was this a coincidence or was this her child?

"Granger?" Draco's sharp voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Follow me."

She dumbly obeyed as he led her into a room nearby. She couldn't help but take a glance back at the boy who was now running along the hallway. When he asked her to sit, she blatantly refused and started questioning him. "Who was that boy?"

"I thought you figured out that he was my son."

"Where is his mother?"

He didn't answer.

"Did you name him?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions? I am under no obligation to answer and I won't. Devon doesn't concern you. Get to work," He said angrily.

"Of course Devon concerns me; He's my son!" the words came tumbling out before she could stop them.

"He is not!" Draco shouted, outraged. "How dare you call him your son after dumping him in an orphanage? You don't deserve to call him your son!"

"You're wrong; you don't know anything!" Hermione shouted back.

"I know enough. You told me you had an abortion! What happened, did something go wrong with the process? Is that why you ended up giving birth to him and then left him in that orphanage?" Draco was red with anger by now.

"You honestly think I would leave my son in the hands of some stranger? Alexandra did that!"

"Your stepmother?" he scoffed. "Yeah. Right." His expression turned serious. "Stop dawdling now, you have work. Stay away from my son." With that warning, he left.

Hermione and her crew spent the entire day inside the house, first just coming up with ideas and sketching plans. Throughout the whole time, she was distracted. Her son was here. She felt so happy at the fact that he was growing up with at least one parent but was saddened by the fact that Draco wouldn't let he get involved in her own son's life. She kept wishing that the boy would come down for something or another because she didn't dare go up where Draco was.

"Hermione, are you in there?" she became aware that someone was knocking on the side of her head.

"Stop that, Hannah."

"You seemed lost." Her expression turned excited suddenly. "So how do you like my idea? We paint the whole place in contrasting colours and add matching furniture and curtains. It will give the place quite a nice look, don't you think?"

"I suppose . . . alright. Can I trust you to have the blueprints ready by tomorrow?"

"You bet!" Hannah replied happily.

"One more thing, Hannah. Would you mind if I exclude one of the rooms from that design? It's a nursery and I want to design it myself. It's a new thing that I want to try."

"No problem, Hermione."

"Why does Draco Malfoy want to have a nursery made?" Susan asked.

"He . . I'm not sure." She lied and then quickly went back o their planning. "Also, I think we should add some chandeliers in the dining hall and a few in the . . ."

Two days later, everything had been planned out and the work had been started on the Manor. That day, Draco Malfoy got an urgent business call demanding that he be at the required place immediately.

"I'm going to be gone for the weekend," He was telling Susan, "However, the work should not stop. I want to see some difference when I get back. I may not be supervising you but Anna will be here." Anna was the motherly looking old woman that Hermione had seen on her first day who also happened to be Devon's nanny. "Make sure you do nothing but work. I will be informed otherwise." He said the last part looking directly at Hermione. He left soon after.

The first thing Hermione did was go upstairs to the room where she knew Devon was. She was met with the sight of him sleeping and Anna tidying up the toys on the floor.

"Hello, dear," Anna said. "Did you need something?"

"No thanks. I just came up here to see the room since I'll be designing it. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well come in then, Hermione. I doubt you will be able to get a good look of the room from standing outside." Hermione stepped inside the large room. "By the way, I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna." Hermione started observing the room but her eyes came to rest on the small sleeping form of Devon. "He's quite cute."

Anna followed Hermione's gaze. "Oh, he's more than cute. Gifted with looks and brains. The boy is a genius. He's only read yet he can already read picture books and count till a thousand," She said proudly.

Hermione felt sad by the fact that her child had learned so much without her. She had always imagined it to be her who would have the boy in her lap so that she could read to him and teach him how to read. She was the one who was supposed to make him learn his numbers. "He seems like a brilliant child," was all she said though.

"Brilliant but spoiled. See this room? It's literally stuffed." The room was filled toys of all sizes. "Though I sometimes feel sorry for the boy," Anna continued in a sad tone. "He has never known a mother's love. I may try as heard as I want but I can never achieve the true thing. It won't be long now before he asks the question 'where's my mummy?' or something like that. A few days ago, we were reading and the word mother was mentioned quite a few times so he asked me what that was. I tell you, I had never answered a more difficult question."

"I gather you've known him for a long time now?" Hermione asked after some silence.

"I've known him his whole life. Draco hired me the day he was born because of the absence of the mother. Personally, I think she died in childbirth however I've never seen Draco grieve for anyone."

"Is that so . . ." Hermione vowed to herself that she would bring change into both Draco and Devon's lives. She would be the change. Alexandra was not going to interfere this time.

Starting the next day, Hermione went upstairs as soon as they arrived at the manor leaving the crew to work on the bottom floor. This day, Devon was awake at the moment.

"Hi, Anna," Hermione greeted.

"Hello, Hermione. I was waiting for you to come. Would you be a dear and watch Devon here until I come back. My daughter's gone in labour and is asking that I be there. I hope to be back by evening. If I run late though, could you stay a little overtime?" Anna asked hurriedly.

"I'd love to watch him."

Anna smiled at her looking relieved. "Thank you so much. I'll try and get back as soon as possible. Bye now." She kissed Devon on the head and left.

Now it was just Hermione and Devon. The boy was looking at her curiously. Hermione went forward and crouched down to his eye level. "Hi there," She said smiling. "What's your name?"

He looked at her for a second and then frowned. "You know my name. Anna told you."

Hermione laughed in surprise. Her child was definitely a smart one. "My, aren't you intelligent. And you only three too."

"It was my birthday five days ago," He said proudly.

"I'm sorry I missed it. I guess I'll have to make it up by buying you an extra special gift."

"Is it going to be bigger than Daddy's? He got me a broom!" Devon said excitedly.

How typical of Draco to buy a broom for his son, Hermione thought. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, do you like painting?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you can help me paint your room." Hermione stood up and took his hand to lead him to the supplies but he wouldn't move.

"I don't even know you," was his explanation.

"Oh, I'm Hermione."

"Big name."

"Really? I always thought so too. So, are we going to paint or not?"

Devon nodded as Hermione led him to the paint boxes. She took out a few brushes, big and small, and opened the lids.

"Why don't you use magic?" Devon asked.

"It's more fun this way." She handed him one of the smaller brushes but then took it back. "Maybe you should change into some old clothes so you don't spoil these ones. Painting can get messy."

"There _are_ my old clothes."

"Alright then." She handed him the paintbrush back and showed him how to move it in even strokes. Devon was a fast learner and was soon painting. Smiling, Hermione also started. They talked in between, mostly about each other likes and dislikes and Hermione got to know him better and better. He was quite a talkative child and interesting too. Soon, lunchtime rolled around and they sat down to the sandwiches and juice which an elf had brought.

It took a one more hour to finish painting the room and both were surprised at how fast it had finished. Then Hermione brought out a catalogue and helped Devon choose a nice new bed and other things for his room. They played together for awhile after that and to Hermione's disappointment, Anna arrived back right on time. She had a huge smile on her face as she announced that her daughter had had a healthy baby girl which they had named Christine. Though she had to leave, she promised the sad boy that she would be back tomorrow and they'd have more fun.

To Hermione, this had been the best day from the past three years. She had finally got to know her son. Now she only hoped that Draco would forgive her and accept what she was telling him and the reason she had done it. That was all that she asked for. She just wanted to be a part of her child's life.

Her happiness was ruined when she got home though. There was an owl from Alexandra for her. It said that her father had passed away due to another heart attack.

**-!-!-!-**

**Reviews will be appreciated!**


	3. Part 3

**-!-!-!-**

**Part 3**

" . . . May God have mercy on his soul," the preacher finished talking and the lid to the casket closed. Hermione got a glimpse of her father for what she knew would be the last time. She refused to go to the cemetery so she had scheduled for the lawyer to read the will right after the funeral. Before she knew it, she was seated in the office of Arnold, her parent's lawyer.

"Ms. Granger, so sorry for your loss," he said sympathetically.

She didn't answer. The reading didn't begin immediately because they had to wait for Alexandra who just had to take her time. When she finally arrived, she received the same condolence from Arnold.

"Right. Let's begin now," Arnold said briskly once everyone was seated. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, put on his reading glasses, and then began to read.

"'I, Hector Alan Granger, would like the following to happen after my demise. The house and everything in it should go to my wife, Alexandra Granger, seeing as my daughter already has her own. The funds should be divided in half and given to my wife and daughter. Any other things that have not been mention can be taken by either my wife or daughter.'"

He took his glasses off and stared at the two women. "Is there anything else that wasn't mentioned in the will that either of you might want?" he asked.

"The van," Alexandra answered immediately.

"Do you want it?" he asked Alexandra who nodded. "Are you okay with this, Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Alright then. The van is all yours, Alexandra."

Alexandra smiled lightly.

"Excuse me, ladies. I must go fetch the property papers now. I'll be back in a few minutes." He left the office.

"Why?" Hermione asked as soon as he left.

"Why what? Alexandra asked nonchalantly.

"Why did you do it? Why did you kill him? I know you were the cause of those heat attacks! I don't know what type of dark magic you used to make it look natural but I know for a fact that it wasn't! he was in perfect health and had no heart disease. You killed him!"

"Oh? Prove it," she said simply.

Since Hermione knew she couldn't answer that, she asked another question. "And why did you act like the mum I never had for almost two months every year and suddenly when I'm around full time, you shunned me away?"

"I never thought of you as my child if that's what you're asking," Alexandra answered unfeelingly. "You were just an obstacle in my way. When I knew I was beyond that obstacle, I just didn't care about it anymore."

"And what exactly was this goal of yours that had me as an obstacle in it?" Hermione asked hotly.

"I'll admit that at first my intentions weren't bad. I came to your father hoping for a simple life. A simply luxurious life. Dentists do make big money, don't they?" she asked rhetorically. "I thought I would have a child with him who would inherit that small fortune of his. But then I found out I was barren. I couldn't stand the thought that all my plans would go to waste. I dealt with you until I needed to and then I stopped. I hoped that I could drive you away; your father would forget about you and make me the centre of his attention. His first heart attack was a good time to start." She finished off.

Hermione was sitting there, seething. How could she have once called that heartless bitch her mother? How could she just say all that stuff so casually? She hadn't even shown the slightest remorse to the fact that her husband of 11 years had died. Or any guilt at the fact that she most probably had killed him. A fake forlorn face may have fooled everyone else but Hermione knew better.

"Giving away my son was a part of your plans too, then? Or did you just like seeing me miserable?"

"I know for a fact you've found him now. I always knew you would someday. Why did you think I told the owner of the orphanage his full name? I knew he would go running to that Malfoy."

"You did it on purpose?" Hermione asked but received no answer. When it was apparent that Alexandra wasn't going to talk anymore, she just apparated home. She couldn't stand the presence of her stepmother anymore.

The next three days, she sat at home, moping around and reliving her memories when suddenly she received an unexpected visitor.

"Malfoy," she greeted him dully when he had shown up at her flat.

"Why haven't you been at work the past three days? I don't remember saying that you could take any days off. I do remember telling you to stay away from Devon though," was how he greeted her in turn.

"Why don't you come in?" she asked instead of answering him.

She led him inside and sat him down on the sofas while sitting as well. Meanwhile, Draco was looking at her curiously. She looked . . . _dead_. There were slight black circles under her eyes which stood out against pale skin, her bushy hair was all messed up, she was still in her pyjamas and her face or voice had no expression at all. This was not the person he knew.

"What's wrong with you, Granger?" he found himself asking.

"Why do you care?" she asked in return.

"I don't."

"My dad died."

He was silent for a minute. He'd met Mr. Granger and had liked him the old man; he'd been really friendly. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Don't be. You don't care, remember?"

"I told you to stay away from my son," he said changing the subject.

"I was only spending some time with _my_ son. Besides, it was kind of forced on me. Anna had to leave and left me in charge of him," she replied in her dull voice.

He made a mental note to have a talk with Anna.

Silence ensued.

"You know," Hermione said abruptly. "I think I've lost all the people I really love. First there were my best friends. Harry and Ginny are so busy with their lives that we're not that close anymore. Ron distanced himself from me after I rejected him so many times. I lost you and Devon because of Alexandra and now my father has passed away."

"Alexandra?" Draco asked, confused.

"She's a witch, and an evil witch at that. She killed Dad but I have no proof of it. She threatened Devon's life to make me lie to you and then when he was born, she gave him away to an orphanage. I didn't even know. I had been looking for him for the past three years and when I found out he was with you, I was happy. I always knew that he would spend life with only one parent and I was happy that it was you," she paused. "And I really don't know why I'm telling you this; you don't believe me."

"It wasn't you?" Draco asked.

"No, none of it was me. You know I would never do anything like that. I love you. I love my child. I would never do anything to hurt either of you. That cow ruined my life! And now that Dad's gone and she's gotten what she'd planned from the start, she finally leaves me alone!" she finished loudly.

_You still love me?_ He wanted to ask. He didn't. Instead, he said, "I should get going. I want to see you at work tomorrow. Your crew is falling behind without you." He got up. "And Devon's missing you quite a lot too," He added quietly and then apparated away.

**-!-!-!-**

Draco was confused. He didn't know what to believe. Hermione's reason sounded so ludicrous yet it was the only explanation as to why she would do anything so cruel. Deep inside his heart, he knew there was truth in what she was saying but she had hurt him. That thought made him doubt everything.

And that part about still loving him and Devon. He couldn't deny that he still loved her too but there was a wall between them. She was the only one he had ever loved, the only one he had opened up to; the only one he ever cared about but she had hurt him.

Now he had Devon though. He'd also have to think about his son now.

**-!-!-!-**

The next morning, Hermione did arrive at the manor but she still looked the same way as she had the day before. Her hair may have been fixed up and she was out of her pyjamas but she still looked half dead. If anything, she had gotten paler. Her co-workers were concerned and asked what was wrong but she just brushed them off and worked silently.

Around lunch-time, Devon came downstairs. As soon as he saw her, he shouted "H'mione!" and ran to her. To say the least, everyone was shocked at that. And to add to their shock, he then led her off upstairs with him.

"I missed you," he said as soon as they were upstairs.

"Really?" Hermione asked, smiling for the first time in four days.

He nodded. "And Daddy was talking about you yesterday, too."

"Really?" she asked again, with more interest this time.

He nodded again.

"What did Daddy say, Devon?"

"He asked me if I liked you."

"What did you say?"

"YES!"

Hermione smiled slightly.

"C'mon," she said ushering him to his awaiting lunch. "Why don't you eat and then we'll work on your room again."

They were so busy chatting that neither noticed the figure standing in doorway until he coughed.

"Daddy!" Devon immediately made to get up but Hermione kept him down.

"Finish eating first," she said in mock sternness.

Devon pouted and went back to his food.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you, Granger," Draco said, his face expressionless.

"Oh."

"Care to step outside?"

She nodded and went outside the room, closing the door behind her. "What?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a minute before finally speaking. "I see that Devon has become quite attached to you in just a few days."

"So? I _am_ his mother."

"He doesn't know that though."

"Just shut up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Either get to the point of this conversation or I have other matters to attend to." She made a move to go back to the room but he caught her arm.

"I want you to come to dinner with me tonight."

"Dates are asked for, Malfoy, not ordered."

"Are you coming or not?''

"Whatever."

"Be ready by eight then. I'll pick you up at your flat." He said as he walked away.

"I never agreed!" she called to his retreating back,

"See you, Granger." he called back without turning around.

She went back to the room in a huff.

**-!-!-!-**

Draco Malfoy considered himself going mad. He had just asked out Granger to dinner. Her excuse for Devon ending up in an orphanage the day he was born was so pathetic yet he still believed it somewhat.

He was so going to regret this. He knew he would. It was pointless to start something that had already ended once.

Devon was the only reason why he was taking this chance. Anna had also spoken to him about how the absence of a mother would affect his life. He had assured Anna that under her guidance nothing would happen to him but she had waved his statement off by saying that no one knew of tomorrow. Who knew if she would be there or not? No one else would be good enough for his little boy so Hermione would have to do.

**-!-!-!-**

When Draco arrived outside her flat and knocked, he had to wait at least 15 minutes before the door opened. It was a good thing that patience was one of his stronger virtues.

When Hermione came out, it looked as though she had hurriedly dressed. She was wearing a simple black dress, black flats and absolutely nothing else. No jewellery, no make-up. At least she had combed her bushy hair so it flowed over her shoulders and down her back and hid her empty ears.

"Took you long enough," he commented when she opened the door.

She said nothing but looked at him expectantly.

"You . . . erm, look nice," he managed to say.

She snorted softly. "What did you expect? This wasn't exactly my choice you know. It isn't like old times. Anyways, where are we going?"

"No need to be so uptight. I didn't have any expectations at all. And you certainly don't need to remind me of 'old times'." He grabbed her hand and apparated them out of there to an unknown magical surrounding.

He led her into a fancy little restaurant where they got special seats on the terrace overlooking a beautiful garden. A waiter was by their sides immediately to take their orders and left promptly after receiving them.

"So," Hermione started. "Why did you ask me to dinner?"

"Don't get any ideas. I'm doing this for Devon. I think he deserves his proper mother right now. Who knows how long Anna will last. Just this morning she was talking bout leaving to go help out with her own grand daughter."

"You mean you're going to tell Devon?"

"He has the right to know."

She grabbed his hand on top of their table. "Thank you, Draco," she whispered. "You don't know how much it means to me."

He nodded and gently pulled his hand out of her grasp. "During the time you work, you can see him in the day. After that, I'm willing to offer you to move in with us. There are plenty of rooms in the manor."

Hermione thought a minute. "Won't it seem odd if I move in with you suddenly? I mean, no one knows I had Devon."

"Are you saying you'll be ashamed to move in then? Afraid that people will talk? That they'll call our child a bastard?"

"Don't say that!" she said sharply, her voice filled with anger. "I am not ashamed, all right? In fact, I'd like to ask you who you've told as Devon's mother!"

He only stared at her quietly.

"Exactly! Don't you dare blame me of being ashamed when you yourself are!"

Draco mentally praised himself for getting them a seat outside otherwise Hermione's loud voice surely would have turned a few heads. "Calm down and be quiet, Granger," he said quietly. "You're starting to sound like a banshee."

Hermione stared at him incredulously before walking away in a huff. That man had a lot of nerve to tell her to calm and be quite and then insult her. And to think she still had feelings for him!

Draco quickly followed her out of the restaurant. He managed to catch her outside the main gate. "Stop, Granger," he said, holding her arm. She struggled against him so he pulled her towards him. "Stop." She stared at him with her big brown eyes and it was about then that he realized how nice it felt having her in his arms again. On impulse, he leant down and brushed his lips against hers. She still tasted nice . . .

Realizing what he had done, he quickly let her go. "I think it's time to tell Devon the truth." He grabbed her hand and apparated to the manor.

**-!-!-!-**

Devon was already in bed by the time they got back. Draco gently prodded him awake.

"Devon?" 

"Hmm?" came the child's sleepy voice. He looked up at them with drooping eyes.

Draco paused, not knowing how to tell his son that his mother who had been absent the past three years of his life was actually the woman who was redesigning his room, Hermione Granger.

Hermione saw his struggle and spoke up instead. "Devon . . . I'm your mum." See? Nice and direct. Even Draco looked shocked at her straight revelation.

The little boy was immediately wide awake. His eyes big, he had a disbelieving look on his face. "My mum?" he whispered, looking from Draco to Hermione.

Both nodded simultaneously.

He stared silently at them for a few seconds before a happy grin crossed his face. "Mummy!" he jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Mummy."

"Yes baby, its mummy," Hermione managed to croak. She couldn't stop the tears of happiness that fell from her eyes.

Draco could only watch the reunion. He was never one to show emotion but this scene touched him quite a lot. Maybe things would be better from now on.

**-!-!-!-**

That night, Hermione went home feeling extremely mixed. And it was all Draco's fault. He just had to kiss her, did he? He had to arise the feelings that that been numb for so long. Even the happiness she felt at being completely reunited with her son was overpowered by the sense that Draco gave her. At the moment, she really needed to sleep.

For the next two weeks, the arrangement that Draco had laid out was followed. Hermione worked hard in the morning with her crew (they were finishing the job fast) and then in the evenings she spent her time with Devon.

Her dinners with Draco continued. She had started dressing more formally for their dates, taking time on herself. For the most part, they would just talk. Hermione began to get the feeling that he believed her innocence but didn't say anything, just in case. Sometimes, they danced. Draco had made it a routine to kiss her goodnight after every one of their dates. She never objected. They were starting to get on much better relations with each other.

"Draco," Hermione called to him one day. They were back on first name terms.

He looked up from his papers. "What?" he asked as though irritated.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to fill you in on the progress. Our estimated times to finish this place was over a month but think we'll be done within that time. The whole of the bottom floor is done and only a few rooms are left upstairs. Devon's room is complete and I think all the work should be finished complete in four or five days." she was looking around his study now. "Say, we haven't done this study yet. Do you want me to do it?"

"No, leave this as it is. I'd like to have something of my own designing in this vast place." He moved his hand to gesture around the study but accidentally knocked the stack of papers besides him. He cursed and practically lunged to pick the up around the same time that Hermione did causing them to collide and fall back, with Draco on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he kissed her.

"Draco," she mumbled against his lips.

If anything, that seemed to fuel his actions. He kissed her more deeply, his hands wandering the length of her body. Before she knew it, she was reciprocating his actions. His mouth moved from hers and went across her jaw, down her neck.

The haze was lifting from her a little. Hermione panicked when she realized what this was leading to. "Draco, no," she said.

He stopped instantly, his hands and mouth leaving her body. "What?"

She got up. "This is wrong. It had to stop," she said, slightly out of breath.

He got up too. "We're dating, we have a child together!" he yelled.

"But we're still not together!" she yelled, tears visible in her eyes. She stormed away.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and returned to his work.

**-!-!-!-**

Over the course of the next three days, Hermione distanced herself from Draco and kept to her work. She still spent time with Devon but she didn't even speak to Draco. Meanwhile, Draco was getting quite fed up with her odd behaviour. He cornered her one day while she was about to go home after putting Devon to sleep.

"Granger," he called.

She didn't acknowledge his presence in any way.

"Stop this childish behaviour," he snapped. "If you've got a problem then say it to my face. Avoiding me isn't going to solve anything."

"My problem?" she turned around slowly. "My problem, Malfoy, is you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. What is it exactly that you want from me? You say that you're doing it all for Devon yet I still don't get your motives for dating me. Like the other day . . ."

"You didn't seem to have any qualms about it at first," he reminded her.

"It happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to comprehend what was going on but when I did, I stopped it."

He made a disbelieving sound. "So maybe there is a little lust behind my actions as well. You didn't seem to mind before. Why now?"

"Circumstances have changed."

"Yet only weeks ago you told me that you still loved me."

"I was in an emotional state then."

"You're not denying the fact though." She didn't say anything. "Devon is getting upset by your attitude as well. He's wondering if we've had a fight or something." She still didn't say anything, just turned her head away. "What the hell, Granger? We need to discuss this. Stop being so damn difficult!"

"What am I supposed to say, Malfoy? That yes, I do still love you but you only want to use me or at least that's how it seems? We aren't making any progress. We should end this. It really is useless to try and start something that has already ended once."

He marched over to her and grabbed her shoulders tightly. "I never intended on using you. Actually, I thought we were making progress and that's why I thought you wouldn't mind. In fact, I was actually going to finish some unfinished business."

"Like what?"

"We were going to get married but we never did. I'd like you to move in as my wife rather than just Devon's mother."

Of all the things she was expecting him to say, this had never even crossed her mind. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide with this shocking surprise. Happiness filled her heart and tears her eyes. But then her brain came into action as well. Logic was always part of her decisions so why shouldn't this one include it. She turned her head away. "No; it would be pointless. I've seen so many people marry because of their children and then divorce. We'd be making a really big mistake and think about Devon. We'd be leading him on falsely."

"You don't trust me then? When I tell you that I love you and that I will try and make it work? You won't believe me?" he shook her a little. "Come on, Hermione. Have a little faith in me."

"I do," she whispered.

"Then come on," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To get married."

"Now?"

"It's been delayed enough." And with that, he apparated them both away.

**-!-!-!-**

The manor was in silence. Sure this wasn't the creepy, dark place like the old Malfoy Manor but the silence was still eerie, even in this lively place. Anna had been wandering throughout the whole house for the past five minutes and still she could find no one. Where were Draco and Hermione? The workers had left and Devon was fast asleep upstairs but those two were missing. She knew the two had started dating and Devon called Hermione 'Mum' for some reason (she never asked why) but this was not the time to run off someplace together! This was quite a problem seeing as she needed to leave too.

Suddenly, apparating sounds came from the living room and laughing noises were heard. She went to investigate the noise and found and unusual site: Draco and Hermione had fallen on the floor and laughing together.

"What is happening here?" she asked, looking at the two curiously. They looked happy. A little too happy.

They stumbled into a standing position still holding onto each other. "We got married!" Hermione announced giddily, holding up her left hand where a ring was sparkling.

Anna was at a loss for words. "What?" Draco nodded. "I mean. Congratulation! My, this is sudden." She smiled at the two who smiled back "Well, I'll leave you two now. I really must go; urgent call from my daughter."

"Maybe you should go there permanently now," Hermione offered. "Draco told me you were thinking of leaving and its okay with us. Your granddaughter deserves you right now. You can go if you want."

"Oh, thank you, dears! I was worried at first about the boy but now you're here! I'll be off now. Congratulations and good luck. Keep in touch." She ecstatically hugged the two and was off with a last goodbye.

As soon as she left, Hermione felt her being lifted from the ground and started carrying her around the house. She squealed in surprise and demanded he tell her what he was doing.

"Nothing," he said innocently. They were going upstairs now. "All I'm doing is taking my wife up to our bedroom," he finished with a wink.

She smiled and sighed. This was pure bliss.

**-!-!-!-**

The house was completed the next day. The crew had been surprised by Hermione's interaction with Devon, but the fact that she married Draco Malfoy totally startled them. Nonetheless, they gave their congratulations.

Devon was happy to have his mum living with him full time and Draco was seen happier than he had been in a long while. Hermione's life was back on track and she couldn't believe how happy she was then.

Fate was finally by their side.

**-!-!-!-**

I edited this and changed the ending because there was some confusion. Now it is completely complete, lol. So … Review! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
